


[Podfic] They Didn't Teach This in Grad School

by Chantress



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "Sure, the freshmen he'd taught as a grad student might have murdered Middle Kingdom culture, the English language, and possibly his soul, but at least they hadn't been trying to murderhim."





	[Podfic] They Didn't Teach This in Grad School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Didn't Teach This in Grad School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276) by [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie). 



> For my "Action/Adventure" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:**  They Didn't Teach This in Grad School  
**Author:** icepixie  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairings:** Gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:02:44, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rex0408xxmg2gsp/They_Didn%2527t_Teach_This_in_Grad_School.mp3/file)


End file.
